Flowers That Never Bloom
by cheesebianca
Summary: Hermione is heart-broken by her ex, Ron. So, she goes out to the club and meets someone. Someone that will change her entire life. And that someone is Draco Malfoy. Takes place after the war, about 2 years after. DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

**~.~**

**Flowers That Never Bloom**

**Chapter 1**

**~.~**

_A/N: Hey guys, this is my new DM/HG fanfiction! I just started having ideas… and decided to just get the damn computer and start typing. :p soooooooo. It takes place when the war is over, everyone's happy, and… Draco regrets what he has done. I'll be updating this story every weekend, maybe, I'll update like whenever you tell me to if there is a lot of feedback. Ok, ok, I'll get on with the story!_

I'm lying on our bed when he walks in.

"Hey…"

I have been waiting for him for 6 hours. He was supposed to return from his Ministry trip, but as usual, he's late. _Very_ late. Every single night I wait for him to come home, which is usually around 3 o'clock in the morning. And every time he's drunk.

"Hello, Ronald." I don't bother to ask where he was, or why he came back with his shirt off.

He flopped down on the bed and turns to face me.

"Sorry… er… the flight got delayed."

God, I'm so fucking tired of his bullshit.

"Yeah, okay, Ron. Just leave your girlfriend waiting every fucking night. Waiting, for that empty space on the bed to be filled."

"Look, 'Mione. Time just got out of hand, okay? It's not that big of a deal."

I turn to face him and lock eyes with him. He shuffles his legs awkwardly and talks.

"You know what – I'm going to bed."

He reaches his arm over and brushes my cheek, leaning in for a kiss. I give in, because the last thing he does every night is kiss me and I honestly want to go to sleep.

"I love you, 'Mione."

"Love you too." I turn over and fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning, and hear Ron snoring. I go downstairs and make some tea. I sit down on the counter, taking little sips from my mug.

Then, I hear Ron scramble down the stairs. He stares groggily at my tea.

"Want some?" I say.

I make more tea and he starts talking.

"Er… So, Hermione… I was thinking… Maybe we should..." He sighed. "take a break."

I dropped his mug and the tea splattered all over the floor.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Hermione. I think we should break up."

I froze. He is my _life_. Frankly, I can't see myself living in this world without him.

"O-Okay. If that's what you think, then… I guess."

"So. I already have my stuff packed, so, I guess I'll be going then."

He went upstairs and quickly got dressed and had his suitcase. Then he walked out of the door.

_A/N: Yep, that was a pretty short chapter. Soo… how'd you guys like it? I'm going to introduce DM in the next chapter… so please leave reviews and I will update sooner!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Flowers That Never Bloom**

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Omigosh, guys! I was going through my emails and like TWENTY of them were from fanfic. All im seeing in those emails are "so&so added your 'Flowers that never bloom' story to their favorite Author/Story." Plus some people reviewed! Wow. Im so happy… ;) now here's the story, as I promised I will update faster if there are more reviews… _

(o_o)

Lasting a week without Ron was difficult. She barely made it through; on Wednesday I was so mad that Ginny had to come over and stop me from burning the house down.

"Hermione, you have to get over him. It's just Ron, and he's the biggest prat out of _all_ my brothers. Dead or not." Ginny tries to comfort me some more, but I can't let go of him.

"You're right, Gin. I should. But I can't, I just _can't_."

"Hey… we should go out. Maybe to the club!"

Did she just say the _club_? I've never been there, and I don't think she has.

"Ginny… I'm not sure if we should go... I don't think I'm ready for this yet…"

Ginny gave me an _are-you-serious _face. "Come _on_, Hermione! I've been there _loads_ of times, you'll be fine. It'll be fun!"

I sigh. "Okay…"

"Great! Go get dressed. I'm going to my house to get ready. See you in 30 minutes!" then she disapparated, leaving me to get ready.

(o_o)

I'm wearing a plain grey t-shirt with red leggings. I think that's good enough.

It's about 9:00 when Ginny comes back. She's wearing a tight pink dress with green heels and has her hair curled.

"Hermione – what the hell are you _wearing_?"

I snigger. "Clothes…"

She sighs and disapparates again and comes back in an instant.

"Here. Go put it on." She hands me a blue dress that falls to my thighs with ruffles on the bottom and a black stretchy belt that is attached to the dress. It was actually quite pretty. 

I hurry upstairs and get dressed and look into the mirror. If it weren't for my cramped breasts, this dress would be amazing. I kind of feel sexy.

I go downstairs and see Ginny holding out a pair of black heels.

"_Heels?_" Yes, heels, I answer in my head. Heels aren't that bad, but, when you're dancing, I think it can be a little tricky.

I take them anyways and put them on. They're not comfortable at _all_. Things we women do to look hot.

"Eeee! Ok-_ay_! You look _hot_, Hermione. Let's GO!" Ginny grabs my arm and we Disapparate to the club.

(o_o)

Ginny hands me another drink. This must be my… er… WHO CARES! I can do whatever I want now… get drunk, get crazy, _whatever I want_.

"Come on, this is my favorite song! Let's go _dance_!" Ginny pulls me through all the people and onto the dance floor. The thought hits me. _I can't dance_.

But obviously I don't care right now, because my hips are swaying and I'm dancing. Actually dancing. Some random guy is grabbing my hips, pulling us closer to each other. We're suddenly dancing in perfect movements. He puts his arms on my waist and we're kissing. Some random guy is kissing me! He lets go of me. I look up to his face and see he is smirking… I look more upward and see his platinum blond hair.

It's Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**~.~**

** Flowers that Never Bloom**

** Chapter 3**

** ~.~**

_Draco Malfoy._

I push him away and he says, "Woah, Granger. What are you doing here?"

"Er… I… came here because I wanted to…"

Wow, this is awkward.

A smirk covers his face. "You wanted to lose control, right?"

I look down at my shoes and nod slowly. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Ok-aaaay."

I walked over to the bar and choked down another shot.

"Do you come here often?" He grabs a shot and shivers.

"No. Do you?"

"Eh, maybe like every other Saturday."

He orders two more shots and slides one across the table for me.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Malfoy?"

He just shrugs and says, "Eh, I changed. I've changed a lot since everything was over. I don't care about blood status anymore. I mean, what's the point of it? We're all the same."

Did he really just say that? _Draco Malfoy, out of all people said that? _

"Ok then." I say, and then I cover my mouth instantly. I run to the bathroom, knowing that I'm going to throw up. What's the point of it, buying something and then throwing it up. I bang the stall door open and the hot stuff comes out of my mouth. _Disgusting, _I think.

I hear the bathroom door open and I turn, seeing Malfoy.

"Hey – are you okay?"

I sigh. "Does it look like it?"

He bends down and tucks my hair behind my ear.

Ummm, this is Draco Malfoy. Why the hell is he doing this?

"I'll walk you home if you want."

I look up at him and see his piercing gray eyes. I'd rather Apparate, but we drank so much, we'll probably splinge ourselves.

"Yeah, sure." I say. He helps me up and grabs my hand and walks me home.

.

.

.

When we get home, I flop down on the couch, instantly falling asleep. I don't care if ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy is in my house, I just want to go to sleep.

He drapes a blanket on me and walks over to my kitchen and starts making tea. Then I drift off…

.

.

.

.

.

_Hermione, wake up… he's here… he's knocking… WAKE UP! No… I don't want to… Stop… Let me sleep…_

"Hermione, wake up! Wake up, for Merlin's sake, _wake up! _Ron is at the door!"

I rub my eyes, and see Malfoy shaking me.

"Malfoy, I was sleeping… what?" I say, confused.

"The Weasel is at the door, Granger."

I roll my eyes and say, "What the fuck does he want?"

"I dunno."

I get up and open the door. "What do you want, Ronald? It's like, 10:00 at night."

"Er… I left some of my clothes here."

"And _now _you decide to come? I'm a little busy… I have company."

"Who?"

"Ron, just come in and get your fucking clothes." I say, and he rushes in looking around. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Malfoy.

"_Malfoy_? Bloody hell, 'Mione, what is _he _doing here?"

"Ronald, I don't think it's any of your business. You aren't the boss of me anymore, remember?" He drops his gaze on Malfoy.

"Draco, can I have some tea please?" I say, with a slight smile of amusement on my face.

Malfoy looks a little bewildered because I suddenly went to a first-name-basis now, but goes to get me tea anyways.

"You two aren't dating… right?" Ron says with a disapproving face.

I smile slightly and say, "Again, Ronald, it's not any of your business. Now please go get your things and leave."

He shoots me a dirty look and disappears upstairs.

Malfoy has his trademark smirk on his face as he hands me tea.

"Thanks," I say. "Just play along, okay?" He nods, and Ron comes back with his bag filled with some of his clothes.

"Okay, you can go now." I say to Ron, motioning to the door.

He sighs and says, "Er… could I talk to you for a moment, 'Mione? Alone?" Oh god, what does he _want _from me?

"Fine, but make it quick." He grabs my arm and I see Malfoy's face falter, he looks angry.

I follow Ron anyways. He leads me into my bedroom and says, "You're not seriously dating him, right?"

"Ronald, _enough_ with this! It's none of your god damn business!" I say angrily.

"Are you?" **OMFG I hate ron! Lol ;p**

"God, Ronald, would you _STOP_!"

He suddenly pushed me down on the bed and held his wand by my throat. What the hell is he doing? I could hex him with my wand if I wanted.

"Answer me." He growled, giving me the same death glare he gave Harry when he got picked out of the Goblet of Fire.

I just rolled my eyes. Who cares. I doubt he'll use his wand of me. He never was good at magic, anyways.

"Answer me, god damn it! _CRUCIO!"_ By bones cracked and I felt when I was on fire. I scream, and spit on his face. He just says c_rucio _again, and I scream Draco's name. Ah, well, he can save me.

"DRACO!" I scream again, and I hear him running up the stairs. He bangs the door open and screams, "GET THE FUCK OFF HER, WEASLEY! _STUPEFY!_" Ron goes flying against the wall and collapses on the ground.

Malfoy rushes over to me and says, "Hermione! Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

I start coughing and nod my head. Really, I'm fine. The sick bastard only c_rucio_'d me twice. I'm tougher than I look.

"He – he _crucio_'d me…" I say, slowly getting up.

"Man, I'm going to _kill _him the next time I see him." Malfoy says, and snaps his fingers and suddenly Ron is gone.

"Er – Draco… could you stay overnight? I don't really feel safe now because of Ron…" I say carefully looking up into his eyes.

He smiles. "Sure."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry guys, It took me FOREVER to update. I've been so busy this weekend, I got sick, and I suffered; I got dumped. Ah, well, I'll find someone else… im honestly not feeling it this weekend… :( leave some nice reviews to make me feel better ;)

I MIGHT update this week… I dunno… maybe if the homework slacks!

~Bianca~


End file.
